Tesoro Azul
Tesoro Azul (Spanish for Blue Treasure) is a Ghost Town and a prominent gang hideout in Red Dead Redemption in the Punta Orgullo region of the Nuevo Paraíso territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' It functions as an outlaw hideout occupied by mexican Criminals, but only following the completion of the Vincente de Santa mission "The Demon Drink", which ends in this location. The final segment of the Stranger side-mission "Funny Man" takes place in this location. According to a campfire story in Mexico, it gets its name because it used to be a mining town for turquoise. ''Outlaws to the End'' It is featured in the Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "Ammunition". ''Undead Nightmare'' During the Undead Nightmare, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Like all other rescued settlements Tesoro Azul features a safehouse, it is the house to the right of the church, the same house that the deputy is held in during the single player gang hideout. A total of three survivors are found here, including Julian Coronado and Selestino Herrada, as well as Victor Ortega who, somewhat ironically considering the criminal pasts of his fellow survivors, is a member of the Federales. Due to the gates which are blocking the roads, Tesoro Azul is one of the few settlements that doesn't have horsemen riding through. Layout A main feature of the Tesoro Azul location is the fortified ruins of a Catholic mission. Nearly every building with a working door in Tesoro Azul has a chest containing cash. The mission building itself even has a second chest on the roof, which can be accessed via a ladder inside the building (this is the same location the player will find Jimmy Saint). Multiplayer *Tesoro Azul is occupied by Banditos, instead of Criminals. *Tesoro Azul is one of the few hideouts, along with Nosalida, that the player can simply walk into without being attacked by the inhabitants, until they shoot at a gang member. Note that stealth kills, such as throwing knives, and stray dynamite explosions will NOT start a fight. *In Multiplayer Free Roam, the High Power Pistol is located here in a chest on top of the mission building. Use the ladder inside to reach it. It is possible to walk through the gates unharmed, as long as you don't attack any of the Banditos. *Five prostitutes are located inside. 50 bonus xp is rewarded for each surviving prostitute, however the players gain $10 (10 exp) each for shooting and killing them during the mission. Out of the mission, they only count for 1 exp. *Several glitches occur post patch 1.02, including glitching bodies. See video. *The hideout starts out with several banditos holding up the town. Three extra waves of reinforcements will show up when their numbers are around three or four remaining. Of the reinforcements, there will be banditos on horseback who will circle the town and throw fire bottles, as well as banditos, including Yago Alejandres, who throw knives at the player. The knives will result in an instant kill on the player and can be thrown very accurately by NPC enemies from very far away. The knife throwers usually can be differentiated by their lack of wearing hats. Also listen closely; one can usually hear the knife coming. *Knives are not always an instant kill, if your health is at maximum capacity when you are hit (it also depends where you're hit). Headshots from the knife always result in an instant kill, but arm, chest, or leg hits are not always fatal. This can lead to the player walking around with several knives in his/her body, until he/she dies. *The best strategy is to snipe the town from a rock vantage point before entering. Take out the guards on top of buildings as well as at the front gate before entering. Make your way towards the church building, which has the high powered pistol on the roof. This is a good place to make a stand as you won't have to worry about ammo. Continue taking out the bandits and use dead eye to take out the fire bottles and knife throwers when they show up. With enough practice, this can be an effective strategy. Just watch your mini-map as banditos will climb up and shoot you if you aren't paying attention. *Kill the fire bottle and knife throwers as quickly as possible, as they throw them with frightening accuracy, fire bottles incapacitate you as they burn, damage and stop you from aiming as you thrash your arms about trying to put the fire out, making you an easy target for gunmen. Also knife throwers can throw knives with super accuracy, knife throwers like Yago Alejandres have been known to hit players with knives from as far as 140 yards away, 2 hits from a knife will almost certainly kill a player, however more often than not a knife thrower will get an instant kill on a player. Rewards Upon completion, the player receives the Double-action Revolver, money, and either fame or honor. It is not necessary to save the soldier from being killed to complete the hideout. Mission appearances *"The Demon Drink" Trivia * The priest that appears during the hideout is actually listed as a civilian in the combat stat. He can also be encountered during a Random Encounters, where his carts has been stolen. Gallery File:Rdr_tesoro_azul_2.jpg|The deadly courtyard of Tesoro Azul. tesoroazul.jpg|John Marston wearing the Reyes' Rebels Outfit at the east entrance of Tesoro Azul. tesoroazul2.jpg|Gunfight in the courtyard. rdr_tesoro_azul 3.jpg tesoroPosse.jpg|A posse goes through Tesoro Azul. File:Rdr_demon_drink00.jpg Rdr tesoro azul.jpg|Overview at Night azul.jpg|The sun rises over a gang match at Tesoro Azul. Tezoro Azul comparison.jpg|Tezoro Azul seen from afar in Red Dead Redemption 2 Tezoro Azul.jpg|Tezoro Azul from the east in Red Dead Redemption 2 Tezoro Azul 2.jpg|Tezoro Azul from the east in Red Dead Redemption 2 Tezoro Azul 4.jpg|Tezoro Azul in Red Dead Redemption 2 Tezoro Azul from out of bonds.jpg|Tezoro Azul from out of bonds in Red Dead Redemption 2 Video Achievement ''Red Dead Redemption'' The Tesoro Azul hideout is associated with the following achievements: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- de:Tesoro Azul es:Tesoro Azul Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:Nuevo Paraiso